


Baby Yaeger

by blehbleehhhh



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cutesy, F/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 07:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21232073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blehbleehhhh/pseuds/blehbleehhhh
Summary: Life sucks for me so I needed tooth rotting fluff. I was actually writing a different piece and this just like came out instead so, here you go. Loosely inspired because my conditions are genetic and I refuse to put an innocent baby through them .-. Any, I hope it isn't lame, the fluff in this gave me cavities. (Also, please don't think I'm looking for sympathy, I'm truly not. But I really really do appreciate it you're all very kind. ❤️)





	Baby Yaeger

"Fuckthishurtsfuckthishurtsfuckthishurts!" Mikasa cried, squeezing her husband's hand hard enough that his knuckle finally cracked, tears streaming down her cheeks that are flushed a light pink because she's understandably exhausted from sixteen hours of labor and pushing out a baby for the last thirty minutes. "FUCK! I hate you for doing this to me!" But she knows that all of the pain will be worth it when the little one is out. Definitely. "EREN YAEGER!" Their last name was drawn out as she gave a hard push and whimpered when her body collapsed once more to gather its strength. At the other end of the hospital bed are her doctor and a few nurses, all wrapped up in scrubs like the man who is whispering sweet nothings in her ear and carefully pushing raven colored hair off of her sweaty forehead. He such a good man..

"Okay, I see the head!"

"I know you hate me," Eren whispered in her ear as her head fell back, looking up into eyes that honestly calmed her for a moment. "But you're doing so great, Mikasa, and I love you so much," He kissed the tears off her cheeks and squeezed her hand as he planted a kiss on the top, and she licked her dry lips, her chin quivering because she's never been in this much pain before and it's miserable. "We're so close to meeting him now and that's all because of you, because you're tougher than anyone I've ever met."

"Big push, Mikasa!"

"OhgodIdon'twannaErenIdon'twantto!" She rushed to say as she bursted into tears, tears that were immediately wiped away with a loving touch from his thumb.

"Take it out on my hand. I don't care if you break it. Just like we practiced, right?" Eren offered her a tiny smile as he kissed her on the lips, and she gave him a nod, watching his eyes while he talked her through the breathing exercises. "One, two, three, one two three, push, Miki!" Her eyes snapped shut and she cried out in agony as she squeezed his hand, pushing much harder than she had been until she ran out of breath and collapsed again in exhaustion.

"AAHHHH!" Her tearful scream filled the delivery room as she pushed, and that's when they were blessed with the cries of their new infant son.

"That's it, Mrs. Yaeger! I know you're tired, but I need two more really hard pushes, okay?"

"FUUUCK!" Mikasa wailed at the top of her lungs as she dug her nails in the side of the hospital bed, hunching forward until she felt her lungs tightening because she ran out of breath, taking only a short breathing break before giving it all she had left. She allowed herself to collapse one last time as a familiar comforting hand gently cradled her cheek; and she could barely keep her eyes open as she turned to meet his, just the slightest bit of pink from shedding many of his own tears. The young man leaned in with a huge grin and kissed her softly on the lips that still tremble from being in tears and pain for hours on end.

"You did so good, baby girl.."

"Time of birth: 6:45 pm! Welcome to the world, Baby Yaeger!" The doctor exclaimed excitedly from where he sat on a rolling stool with the nurses tending to the baby boy. Eren glanced up with a smile and watched briefly while they cut the umbilical cord, one of the nurses taking him in a fresh towel so she can clean the blood from his tiny body. The infant continued to cry, screaming in retaliation because he's exposed to the cold outside his mother's uterus, such a healthy cry indeed. Oh, how tired Mikasa looked when their eyes met once more, but the sleepy smile she also wears made him chuckle as he carefully pushed her hair back out of her face.

"Baby," Eren smiled as he leaned in until their lips met and they were exchanging the softest, sweetest kisses. "You did great, and I'm so fucking proud of you." Her eyes fluttered open and he knew from past experiences how sleepy her voice would sound when she parted those pretty lips to speak, and it was adorable.

"I-I don't hate you, I don't, I'm -"

"Shh," He chuckled and was relieved when she gave her beautiful smile in response. "I know you don't it's okay."

"B-but I was so -"

"Hey, you've been in excruciating pain for over seventeen hours now," Eren frowned as he continued to slowly push his fingers through her hair and immediately grinned when her lips curved into a small, sleepy smile. "And you say I'm a hero?" He glanced up as one of the nurses approached smiling while she cradles a bundle wrapped up in her arms with a white, cotton blanket. Tiny hands reached up at the air in tandem with the tiny sounds that made their souls simply melt.

"Congratulations! He's the definition of perfection! Eight pounds, seventeen ounces." 

"M-My baby?" Mikasa's voice was almost  
hoarse, turning her head slowly and following her husband's eyes as she looked to the nurse. She couldn't help but tear up as he was carefully placed in her arms, because now she thinks she understands what her mother meant when meeting your baby for the first time is more than just an emotional experience. Eren crouched down beside her in awe as a tear ran down his cheek. "I'm already obsessed with him. He looks just like his Daddy.." She chuckled, tears pouring out of her eyes as she carefully strokes the baby's tiny cheek with her thumb.

"Yeah, but he has his Mommy's eyes. They're mostly blue now, but you can definitely see the gray."

"He's amazing..." She cried happily, chuckling the littlest bit as Eren reached for one of his son's tiny hands, just barely big enough to give his finger a squeeze. "Wow," The young woman smiled as the little hand squeezed hard enough to make his own skin really light and the tip of his father's finger. "He's pretty strong for a little guy."

"I never thought eight pounds could knock me out."

"He's just so little. I can't believe he'll be tall like the rest of us someday."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being by my side, for being who you are, for everything," Eren smiled when the tiny hand squeezed his pointer finger as hard as it possibly could and lightly rubbed his thumb over the top, glancing aside at the nurse patiently waiting nearby smiling because watching parents interact with their babies is her favorite part of her job. "Especially, for this little guy."

"I'm sorry, but we need to take him for tests. "

"W-why? Why are you taking him? Is my baby okay?!" It was like someone had flipped a switch, and suddenly the new young mother burst into uncontrollable tears. But the nurse didn't seem surprised, only placing her supportive hand on her arm with a remorseful frown.

"I'm so sorry, I should have worded that better.  
Your baby is perfect. It's just protocol."

"Yes," The doctor chimed in with a reassuring smile as he finished cleaning off his hands, chucking a wet paper towel into the nearby trash can. "I don't expect to find anything abnormal, Mikasa. Your pregnancy was a breeze, and I never saw anything wrong with your baby during those nine months." He glanced up the new father carefully wiping tears from under his wife's eyes while he has a light hand resting on their baby's head.

"I'm so embarrassed, I'm sorry, I'm usually good at keeping my emotions in check.."

"It's very, very common, Mrs. Yaeger, please don't be embarrassed. Would you like another minute with your son?"

"No," Mikasa shook her head as she swallowed back tears and placed a soft kiss on the baby's forehead while he sleeps peacefully in her arms. "Here, just hurry before I change my mind..." She lay back on the bed, covering her face with her hands as she started to cry and immediately prompted her husband to wrap his arm around her while she turned onto her side, squeezing both eyes shut in the hopes of avoiding the sight of their newborn child being wheeled away. The doctor reached for a box of tissues sitting on the counter and handed it to the very grateful man sitting beside her, who gave him a nod as he quickly tore out a tissue to dab at Mikasa's eyes.

"I'll have someone come get you two and take you to your room so she can get some rest."

"I think that's a great idea. Thank you so much," Eren didn't glance up as he gently pushed her damp hair away from her still beautifully flushed face, and the doctor stepped out of the room to grab a nurse. "I'm not going to leave, okay?" But when he moved out of the way for the nurse to step in and push the bed away from the wall, his exhausted, anxious wife came completely unglued and panicked, crying as she tries to speak while she reaches for his hands.

"Nonono! Where are you going?!"

"I'm right here, Miki. I just had to move so the nurse can help us into a room, okay?"

"B-but -" She whimpered, already coughing from crying so hard. And it broke his heart. "But the b-baby!"

"Heyheyhey," Her husband whispered as he crouched down beside her head once more and gently cradled her cheek in his hand. "Someone will return him to us when they're finished running their tests." The woman was hysterical, allowing him to gently wipe away her tears with his thumb wrapped in a tissue.

"A-and you're -"

"I'm not leaving your side, baby girl, Scouts honor." Eren was relieved when she took in a self soothing deep breath and pressed her lips together as she finally allowed her heavy eyelids to flutter shut, sniffling and whimpering softly while she recovers from her panic attack. He stood tall and lightly rubbed the top of her hand with his thumb, surprised to see the nurse smiling at their exchange, making him shrug his shoulders. "Mikasa and I have known each other since we were little. I'm one of the few people who can calm her like that." The nurse carefully adjusted the bed to make it easier to move and pressed a handicap button on the wall that forced the double doors open, while a young man made sure that he held onto his wife's hand because he knows that she often uses just his touch alone to soothe herself. For a while they walked in silence to hopefully let Mikasa fall asleep, her husband walking with her happily as they were led into a quiet, dark room that had been prepared for her ahead of time because of her horrible migraine. Perks of being married to one of the hospital's best doctors.

"Well, I'm glad you were able to get her to rest. Please, let us know if she has another panic attack, there are a few anxiety medications I can give her through the IV," The nurse carefully brought the bed back against the wall and made it stationary by locking it's wheels in place. "Since she has delivered, Mikasa is certainly welcome to have more pain killers. We were just concerned that narcotics would mess with the baby's heart rate." She brought a chair closer to the bed for him so he didn't have to let go of her hand, and Eren gave a sigh of relief to be sitting down at last, thanking her with a smile and a nod.

"Thank you, I really appreciate that."

"Of course," The woman smiled, talking at a whisper as she exits the room. "Just press the call bell if you guys need anything." Eren just nodded and pulled the scrub cap off his head with a quiet sigh as she carefully closed the door, looking down at his wife fast asleep on her side and still squeezing his hand with hers. He knows all too well how traumatic labor is on the body from his profession, so he wasn't at all surprised when Mikasa had such a big panic attack since she has had horrible anxiety for as long as he can remember, and giving birth causes a dramatic shift in hormones that's nearly impossible to control. Thankfully, it seems that she's so exhausted, that there won't even be an immediate need to give her something for anxiety quite yet. The young parents have been going back and forth about names since they found out the baby's gender, and it's supposed to be his decision since she picked two names that she really liked and that they both agreed would work with their last name. He sat in silence and gazed lovingly at his wife sleeping peacefully after giving birth to their first child, contemplating the two names he has to choose from over and over again before he eventually decided that to wait until their newborn son is returned.

It was then that the door opened to reveal the same nurse from labor and delivery pushing a crib into the room, carefully closing the door behind her because the new mother is still resting and so is their baby. Eren's heart fluttered with excitement as the sleeping infant was parked beside Mikasa's bed sprawled out in the tiny cot, his chest rising and falling perfectly. This is admittedly a site that he's always wanted to see, though he definitely hates that she was in such agony; having a baby with the woman of his dreams and raising him or her in a home that's nothing but loving. Mikasa stirred in her sleep and he couldn't help but smile when she squeezed his hand, the same one she hasn't let go of since their son was born just hours ago, her eyes fluttered open slowly as the nurse was locking the crib's wheels in place.

"Eren?"

"I'm right here, Miki."

"Good," She offered a sleepy smile and suddenly sat up with a start, making him fly out of his chair to prevent her from sitting up too far. "Where's our baby? Is he okay?!" He would move mountains just to see this woman happy and right now he can already hear the panic in her voice, reaching a freehand up to wipe away her tears.

"He's fine, baby," Eren offered a reassuring smile and carefully pushed her hair  
away from her eyes, gesturing with his head to look aside. She immediately cried tears of joy. "Just look at him over there, sleeping like it's his job."

"And all of his tests were fine," The nurse interjected. "We gave him all of his necessary boosters as well."

"When did you bring him back?"

"Not too long ago, Ma'am," The nurse smiled as she wrote down Mikasa's vital signs. "Don't worry, you didn't miss anything. Everything looks great. Did you want some ice chips? How do you feel?"

"No, thank you, I'm just tired."

"Well, give your call bell a push if you need anything, okay? I'm literally right down the hall from your room."

"That makes me feel a little better, actually.."

"Good, I'm glad I can make you feel more comfortable." The nurse smiled as she turned to walk away and peaked into the crib one last time before she left the room, closing the door quietly behind her. Mikasa let out a tearful sigh as she watched the baby sleep peacefully beside them.

"I-I'm ashamed to say that I don't believe her. What if something is terribly wrong with our baby boy, Eren?!"

"I'm sure he's fine. You know how I know that?"

"How?"

"Because they never came to get me and they never found anything during delivery."

"And he would be in isolation, right?"

"Correct."

"Okay, I trust you.." She finally allowed him to gently lay her back and smiled tearfully as he leaned down to plant a kiss on her lips. "Did you decide on a name?"

"Jackson? We can call him Jack-Jack."

"Nah, I think I like Brayden.." She smiled when he just laughed, rolling his eyes in response. "What?"

"My options were Jackson and Matthew, not  
Brayden."

"I know, I know, but Brayden Yaeger just rolls off the tongue."

"Matthew Brayden Yaeger?"

"Oh!" Mikasa grinned as her eyes started to water once more. "I love that. Matthew Brayden.." And the baby took in a deep  
breath while he stretched his little arms and legs, making tiny sounds that immediately caught their attention. Matthew lays in his crib, staring up at ceiling briefly as his little eyes fluttered shut once more, letting out a soft sigh before falling asleep. "I think that was the cutest sigh I've ever heard. Can you hand him to me? I promise I won't have a melt down when you walk away." Eren chuckled to himself as he moved to the other side of the bed, beyond excited that he finally gets to hold his son. Carefully, he slipped his hands beneath the baby's head and underneath his little knees to cradle the infant in his arms. "Wow, I don't think I've ever seen your eyes twinkle before." She grinned when he looked up to meet her gaze, he was mesmerized, hooked. "Ooh, you're just as hooked as I am, aren't you?" He wandered over slowly with a wide grin as he gazed down at his baby boy, who was now barely awake and watching his eyes.

"I still can't believe that you pushed out an eight pound baby. You're my hero, Miki."

"You look really hot holding a baby. One of the reasons why I love you so much is because you're so good with children.." She watched with a smile as he came over with the baby in his arms and a huge grin on his face, then carefully placed the baby in her arms and sat down on the bed. Mikasa bit her lip, now quivering because tears are working their way down her cheeks as she studied her son's eyes, blue with an already faint hint of gray around the pupils. "I can't wait until he starts smiling. I wonder if he has your dimples." She turned her head to meet his eyes, so green and full of life, returning his mutual grin as he leaned in to kiss her on the lips.

"We're in a lot of trouble if he does smile like I do."

"He'll be a gentleman like his Daddy, too, and he won't be a heartbreaker."

"Yeah," Eren sarcastically replied and smiled when he was finally rewarded with her giggle. "I was such a heartbreaker when we were still in school." She looked to him once more with a grin, carefully holding her son's tiny hand as it squeezes her finger.

"You didn't have time to be a heartbreaker anyway since you were finally mine by freshman year."

"I knew I was going to marry you the day we started going out."

"Really? You've never told me that.."

"I kind of just assumed you knew. You seem to know everything that I don't, so."

"Eren, I had been dreaming for years of marrying you at that point. The only difference when I think about it is that we actually got married. Ugh, God, you're like a million times sexier in a tux..." She blushed lightly at his amused smirk and giggled as she leaned her head on his shoulder. "Don't start with how cute it is when I'm tired."

"Oh fine, but only because you just had our baby boy and you look really cute holding him." He smiled as she lifted her head to meet his gaze with a small giggle, leaning in slowly to kiss him on the lips and gently rest her forehead against his.

"Oh, Eren, I can't wait to get him settled with us at home so we can finally start raising our little family..." And as they kissed, their newborn child stirred in his sleep, startled awake from the sudden, small moment of his mother's arms, but those eyes that are just barely gray soon fluttered shut and he quickly fell asleep once more.


End file.
